Mugiwara no kage
by SooHae
Summary: * At just 17 y.o, the young Monkey D. Hana became an accomplished pirate, captain of a crew she was proud. Oh, of course, at this moment it included only 3 pirates with any rewards with her, but she was hopeful. Very soon, she willmet enough pirates to form an armada and protect her little brother Monkey D. Luffy who aspired to become a great pirate someday. And not a pirate junk,


" - Captain ! We arrive on the next island!  
- Good timing ! I was getting bored. I hope there is a very good restaurant with quality meal.  
- And we can also hire a good cook. To eat properly.  
- Don't worry, I ever think about it. But how will we find the right person?  
- We will see after. And just a thing : I heard a dangerous pirate stopped here no long time ago.  
- Who is it?  
- I don't know. It's just rumors.  
- So, take care of this man and no pay attention to you, Ok? I don't want to have business with the navy now.  
- It's ok for me, as long as they arent in my lugs.  
-Good. You have free time until this evening. And try to find a really good cook motivated to follow pirates. It will be dangerous to venture further without him.  
- Yes, chief"

The four girls left their ship (borrowed to the navy) and went, each on her side, to explore the place.

The captain, a young girl of seventeen years old named Monkey D. Hana, was a breathtaking beauty and she knew it. She realized her potential to seduce men really young, and she didn't hesitate to use it to have the things she wanted to have. Also high-ranked sailor was fallen under her loveliness. It was like this she was able to continueon the sea with a navy ship. Her purple hair moved with the wind, while she walked.

"- If our information are true, the port is after the wood. There is certainnly a good restaurant where I can eat."

While she was going out the forest, she hear a strange noise on her looked after the origineof the problem, ready to fight for her protection. She was in front of a man of twenty five year old.

"- What are you doing here? And who are you?  
- I don't see how it concerns you. I'm only a traveler who sail the seas.  
- On a navy ship? Don't make me laugh! Who are you really?  
- Do you really care?  
- You don't know who I am.  
- You too, she replied mysteriously."

The man looked at her puzzled, and vanished instantly. The captain pirate shook his head, finding this unknown really strange, and continue her way to the port.

Yin Yucheng, seventeen years old, was from South blue. It was by chance she integrated the crew of the *mugiwara no kage*, the shadow of the strawhat. She thought the name was quite odd, but she never asked the meaning to her captain. She was sat down on a tree stump and meditated when she heard a voice behind her and a blade against her throat.

" - Don't move or die! It will be regrettable.  
- What do you want?  
- Who are you and what are you doiing here?  
- I don't see how it concerns you. I'm only a traveler who sails the seas, she replied with apprehension."

This sentences, she repeated it again and again. A way to protect the crew against the curious, the captain said.

" - It's strange, you're not the only one to tell me this. However, you have a naval vessel. If you're not in the navy, like you said, how did you have this?"

Of course, she had already raised this question, but each time she ask information from her captain, this one made sure she understood it was irrelevant.

" - I don't know. Our captain had this ship when I met her, Yucheng confessed it. I don't know more.  
- Really?  
- Yes ...  
- So ..."

Yucheng believed he would kill her and close her eyes. At a moment, no feeling longer the blade, she opened her eyes slowly. The man vanished without any sound. Yucheng took a deep breath and she regained her senses.

Ha Laori, from south blue, was also aged of seventeen years old. On her side, she waas quickly distracted by a wonderfull blue butterfly that swirled around her. She played with it and tried to catch it when an arrow grazed her cheek and stood in the tree in front of her.

" - Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Laori looked back trying to remember the sentence she had to say.

" - Err ... I'm only a traveler who ... What was it? Ah, yes! Who sails the seas.  
- What improvisation. Well, I'm mad of all your story, I will do something so you won't lie to me.  
- What story?  
- What do you do on a navy ship?  
- Well, only the captain can tell you the truth about this, we don't know anything.  
- Really? So you follow someone without knowledge?  
- She said she doen't know anything so let her. Maybe do you want fight? A girl with blond hair and silvery reflections."

Draco Luci, the girl in question, was the same age as the previous. Her shotgun pressed against the back of her ennmy prevented him from attempting an impromptu attack at this point of the conversation.

" - I discourages you to consider an attack on us. We are superior in number. What will you do now?  
- Don't underestimate me, little girl. Who do you think I am?  
- I d'on't care, don't hurt my nakama!  
- Answer to my question and I will see what I will do to you.  
- Ok, but she already said she don't know.  
- I don't think, she said word for word as the two girls I met previously.  
- Very well. Maybe we learn this sentence, but it's not really false. I don't know if I will tell you all the truth. Our capitain certainly have a raison to hide things. Bye bye.  
- Not so fast, I wont let you go so easily.  
- Do you have choice?"

Luci was going to leave him with Laori when their enemy decided to attack them. Thinking he have advantage of the surprise, he had a smile. But it was without timeliness of Luci who shot before the opponent reached them, triggering an explosionthat swept the surrounding trees.

" - What's happened here? Hana shouted, following by Yucheng and ten soldiers of the navy.  
- Shit, I went a little strong on this one.  
- Who are you? the chief exclaimed"

To avoid a showdown, the young corsair went between soldiers and pirates.

" -Don't worry, we aren't here to fight.  
- Answerto my question  
- Pff ... I'm Monkey D. Hana, captain of the crew of mugiwara no kage.  
- You mean ... the great corsair? The hero Garp's granddaughter?  
- Exactly. And him, who is he? the young girl asked calmly showing the enemy on the floor.  
- He's a fugitive, we searched him. Thanks to help us.  
- Try to not loose many, it will be bad for your image.  
- Of course, lady.  
- So, if you don't care, we are going to the town.  
- Do as you want. I hope your stay on this island will be pleasant.  
- Me too"

Astonished by the influence of their captain, the three girls followed her into the harbor.


End file.
